This invention relates to a new and novel apparatus for handling parts. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus in which parts are automatically loaded onto part carriers or fixtures on a continuously rotating table and are carried around by the table while an operation such as a machining operation is being performed on the parts. Subsequently, each part, in accordance with the present invention, is turned over and transferred to another part carrier or fixture on the table as the table rotates and is again carried around by the table so that the operation can be performed on the other side of the part. After the machining operation is performed on both sides of the part, the part is automatically unloaded from the part carrier or fixture as the table rotates.
Machine tools which finish two parallel or opposed sides of a part are often used in conjunction with slowly and continuously rotating tables. As the table rotates, it carries part carriers or fixtures, each loaded with a part to be operated upon, under and away from a machine tool such as a surface grinding machine. The grinding or milling heads of the surface grinding machine operate upon the parts and roughen and/or finish grind the upper and lower sides of each part as the parts are carried under the surface grinding machine by means of the continuously rotating table. The surface grinding machine can operate only upon the exposed or upward facing side of each part. Therefore, it is necessary to turn each part over after the upward facing side is ground and each turned over part is then again carried under the surface grinding machine by the rotating table.
The tasks of loading, turning over and unloading are generally accomplished by means of automatic or semi-automatic devices. Though many automatic or substantially automatic parts handling devices are known in the art, it is apparent that most of them are very complex and complicated, and are quite expensive. Generally, loading and unloading of parts, as well as the turning over of parts in connection with such a machining operation is accomplished by the use of complex and complicated external apparatus. Very often, such external apparatus is a separate machine or robot.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by eliminating the need for such external or separate machines or robots to accomplish the tasks of loading, turning over and unloading. The present invention provides each of the part carriers or fixtures adapted to be loaded with a part with new and unique mechanisms that are totally passive and do not require the use of a complex separate machine. In other words, the mechanisms of the present invention are put into motion as the table rotates so that in effect, the part fixtures of the present invention become self-loading and self-unloading. In addition, the turning over of parts is automatically accomplished as the table rotates without the use of a separate machine or robot.
It is thus a primary object of this invention to provide an improved device which substantially automatically loads parts onto and unloads parts from the part carriers of a rotating table and which substantially automatically turns over such parts so that a machining operation may be performed on both sides of the parts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved device which is capable of loading parts into and/or unloading parts from the fixtures of the table while the table is rotating with continuous motion, and which turns over such parts while the table is so rotating.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for handling parts which does not require the provision of complex and separate external apparatus in order to accomplish the loading and unloading steps, as well as the turnover of the parts so that both sides of each part may be ground.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for handling parts which is less costly to manufacture and assemble, and which is simpler and less expensive to operate.